The Invasion of Iran
The Invasion of Iran In late May 2019, the Empire declared war on Iran, leading to one of the largest bloodbath the Libirachi Empire had ever seen. Following a successful invasion of eastern Iran, the President threatened a nuclear strike upon the capital. His demands were not met, and shortly a Tsar Bomba class nuclear device detonated above Tehran, inhalating all of the Iranian government. Whilst this should have been a victory, the Iranian government refused to surrender, detonating a nuclear bomb to prevent the advance of the Imperial Occupation Leigion. A nuclear terrorist device was also detonated in the Imperial capital of Beijing, levelling the main international airport. By the end, the Iranian government was weakened and opted for a surrender, which the Empire graciously accepted. Following surrender negotiations, the Iranian military lay down their weapons to Imperial soldiers and, to ensure peace, the remaining government officials were incinerated in a final nuclear detonation. Conventional Warfare Following reports of Iranian officials torturing Imperial soldiers, the Libirachi Empire decided to invade, using the recently occupied "Stan" states as a launch point for the invasion. In the first few hours of open warfare, the Imperial Occupation Leigion rolled over the border, occupying many villages with little resistance. Despite these gains, communications became disturbed, preventing new orders from reaching the front line. Once this problem was fixed, the Imperial High Comand discovered that much of the IOL had been killed in action. This sparked outrage at home, sending a wave of anti-war protests across the Empire. In response, the Imperial President, Nathan Jackson, threatened a nuclear strike upon the capital, Tehran. Meanwhile, the Sky Core had bombed Mahhad into oblivion and the navy had begun an invasion of Kerman, the second largest city in Iran. Nuclear War The Iranian government refused to accept the terms that the Libirachi Empire offered and consequently, nighty minutes later, a 100 kilotonne Tsar Bomba class nuclear device detonated above Tehran, obliterating the capital and subsequently the government with it. Lead by Sardar Mohammad Bagheri, the new military government reunited Iran under one leader. The remnants of the Imperial Occupation Leigion successfully occupied Kerman, but, in an attempt to save face, the Iranian Comander detonated the city's nuclear capacity, wiping out the IOL. Despite many casualties, the Libirachi Empire continued to invade, pushing the front line up to Yazd, where the New government was thought to be based. At roughly this time, some Iranian backed terrorists detonated a HEU device, destroying the Beijing International Airport, and killing 12 thousand people. This sparked outrage once more, and the First Leigion, usually reserved for border control, was deployed to reinforce the Imperial Troops. With additional support, the Libirachi Empire took control of the majority of Iran and offered a fair surrender to Sardar Mohammad Bagheri, who arrived personally to greet the Imperial Negotiator. Following serious talks, Iran chose to unconditionaly surrender its armed forces. To ensure the end of fighting, a further nuclear bomb was detonated, regrettably killing the im Category:The Libirachi Empire